


In My Defense

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 27





	In My Defense

“In my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised.”

You looked up from the Tardis console. “The... moon was full?” You asked slowly.

“It was!” The Doctor practically bounced in place. “And you can never trust your actions on a full moon!” He beamed, obviously proud with himself.

“Uh-huh…” You raised an eyebrow at him. “And I’m assuming that Zutov just... magically acquired a moon since the last time we visited it?”

His smile slipped just a little bit. “Well, uh, it  _ has _ been a century since we visited, give or take, and you’d be surprised-...” He’d started to say, but then he caught sight of your face and backtracked. “I was left unsupervised?” He offered feebly.

“So it was my fault?” You tried to sound stern, but the smile that made your lips twitch made it hard. 

“No, no! Of course not!” He tried several more times to come up with a good excuse and failed spectacularly on each one. His smile faded away, replaced by an adorable pout. Your lips twitched again as you finished what you were doing and walked over to him. He watched with sad puppy eyes as you took one of his hands in your own and cupped his cheek with the other.

“I’m not mad,” You assured him with a soft smile. The dejected look left his face, but not the pout. So you leaned in and kissed it away.

“I love you,” You murmured against his lips.

“I love you too,” He murmured back. His arms encircled you and he was smiling when you pulled away. “I’ve got it!” He announced.

You couldn’t help giggling at that. “Oh?”

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. “My next regeneration was in charge, so it’s his fault!”

“Hey!” Said regeneration shouted as your giggling turned into full-on laughter.


End file.
